The invention relates to dental devices and more particularly to devices for detection of tooth decay/dental demineralization.
While there has been a remarkable decline in the prevalence of dental caries (tooth decay) in U.S. children and adults during the past 40 years, dental caries continues to be a major public health problem in select portions of the U.S. population. Dental caries has been identified as the single most common chronic disease of childhood. Despite the strides made in treating and preventing dental caries, significantly more needs to be done to further combat the problem.
Dental caries is a chronic infectious disease and earlier detection would reduce the ravages of the disease. Current caries detection methods (clinical exams, x-rays) are unable to detect the decay process until it has progressed to a point where it is necessary to place a restoration (filling). Since the loss of mineral (demineralization) from the enamel is a chronic process that occurs over a period of months to years, and since very small lesions (i.e., early detection) are completely reversible through the use of fluoride treatments and other preventive measures, the early detection of dental demineralization allows dental professionals to administer professional treatments to reverse the demineralization process rather than undertake more costly and less desirable restorative treatments.
According to one embodiment of the present disclosure, a handheld dental implement is provided. The implement includes a housing defining an interior space; a power source; a light source electrically coupled to the power source; and a gas reservoir.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a wireless handheld dental implement is provided. The implement includes a housing defining an interior space; a power source; a light source electrically coupled to the power source; a reflective surface; and a gas conduit positioned to transmit gas into contact with the reflective surface.
According to still another embodiment of the present disclosure, a handheld dental implement is provided. The implement includes a power source; a light source electrically coupled to the power source; and a microphone.
According to yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a dental investigation system is provided. The system includes a handpiece including a light source, a light detecting device, and a wireless communicator; and a receiver coupled to a processing unit configured to receive wireless transmissions from the handpiece.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a dental investigation system is provided. The system includes a processing unit; a handpiece in communication with the processing unit; and a microphone in communication with the processing unit.
According to still another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of recording data regarding a dental subject is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving pictures of a dental subject; associating the pictures with the dental subject; receiving audio input, the audio input containing information related to the dental subject; and associating the audio input with the dental subject.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a computer readable medium is provided. The computer readable medium includes instructions thereon such that when interpreted by a processor cause the processor to perform the steps of receiving pictures of a dental subject; associating the pictures with the dental subject; receiving audio input, the audio input containing information related to the dental subject; and associating the audio input with the dental subject.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.